Leon H. Ells
Introduction Leon H. Ells was a Marine Ensign that defected during the timeskip and joined his brother's crew the Shell Pirates. Appearance Leon has an well-toned build for someone his age and is usually seen wearing glasses, a tank top, blue jean pants, an open marine shirt and a pair of military shoes. He is Caucasian with military-style blonde hair and blue eyes which have a tendency to change color to purple or red when he becomes angered or enraged. He also keeps a katana sheathed on his back. After the timeskip Leon began wearing a grey undershirt with a red plaid jacket that he wears with the sleeves rolled up and black jeans. He also gained a minor scar along the right side of his head from a grazing bullet wound. His hair has also grown out slightly but he still keeps it in the same short military style. He has also began using a second katana, and keeps both of his katanas sheathed on his hips. Personality Leon is a very calm and calculative person, and isn't much of a people person. Fighting and S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Swordsmanship As a swordsman, Leon fights with the Red Pheasant Stance, which allows him for fast and quick strikes with dual katanas. Hand to Hand Combat Leon is able to physically defend himself with punches and kicks empowered by the Bane Bane no Mi, but he is much more proficient when using his katanas to fight. Strength Leon has strength that is above average, due to his marine training and his personal workout regime. It could be argued that he's actually stronger than his brother. Perception Leon's perception is typically on point, but he does require glasses to see better. And if he is left without him, his vision can and will falter. Endurance Leon is definitely able to take a hit, but would rather dodge a hit than allow him to be hit. At the same time his variation of the Curse of H. would allow him to take a devastating blow that others wouldn't be able to, but this variation is also much more agile than his brother's. Charisma Leon is a bit introverted, so his people skills aren't perfect. When it comes to interacting with strangers he usually finds himself at a loss of words other than small talk but with close friends who share the same interest he's more comfortable. Intelligence Leon is a very smart young man, having absorbed a lot of information during his training. He usually has at least one random fact you might not know in his head at a time. Agility Leon is much faster than his brother, and combining that with the Bane Bane no Mi's travel abilities Leon is able to traverse a five-mile field in just a few seconds. His Curse of H. also bolsters his agility, along with his mastery of Observation Haki. Luck Leon's luck is about average, but he did get a bit unlucky with the events prior to his training. Devil Fruit For further information: Bane Bane no Mi Summary Type Paramecia Usage Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies History Major Battles Trivia Related Articles Shell Pirates Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Shell Pirates Category:Shells Category:Lvdoomien Category:Swordsmen